Four Seasons
by DesuPool
Summary: Ever since their parents abandoned her and her siblings, Haruka has been doing part time work and various odd jobs. One day, she and her four other siblings- Natsume, Maki, Saki, and Mafuyu- are accidentally sent into Wonderland! What do they do! What happens when the Jokers take them in? Will this family change the Jokers? Or will something else happen that will change them?
1. Prologue

**Four Seasons**

* * *

 **Summary:** Ever since their parents abandoned her and her siblings, Haruka has been doing part time work and various odd jobs. One day, she and her four other siblings- Natsume, Maki, Saki, and Mafuyu- are accidentally sent into Wonderland! What do they do?!

* * *

 **Prologue: We are the Ichinose Family!**

* * *

"That was the last customer. You can go home early today, Ichinose." My manager, Fukuo-san called, as I wiped down the table.

"Eh? Are you sure? I can stay a bit longer, tenchou!" I exclaimed.

"It's fine, it's fine. You're still getting paid either way. Go home and rest." He sighs, slinging the towel in his hand over his shoulder.

"But tenchou! You know how I feel about getting paid without fulfilling all my work! I have to earn everything!" I frown, walking over to the marble counter.

"I'm telling you it's fine. You've been working really hard lately at your other part time jobs, not to mention you have exams soon. If you overwork yourself, your family will be worried. You've definitely earned your pay." He assures, finally convincing me.

I sigh in defeat. "Alright. Thank you tenchou! I'll be leaving first then." I smiled, undoing my apron. I hand it over to the store manager and now before leaving.

"Ah, I wonder if I should make curry tomorrow." I hurry home.

My name is Haruka. Ichinose Haruka. I'm currently 16 years old and I work several jobs to support my family. It's hard work and sometimes overwhelming, but I have to work hard in order for my family to live comfortably.

My only family are my four siblings. The eldest is my older brother Natsume. He's 24 and is working at an office. Then, there's my younger brother Mafuyu, who's two years younger than me. He hates his name because it sounds girly, so we often call him Yu. Then, there's Maki and Saki. They're twins, and currently 5. Finally, there's me.

We are all only half blood related. Our mother was a mistress to several men, and once Maki and Saki were born, she just abandoned us.

It's hard at times because only Natsume and I work, but we are able to manage. Despite not being fully blood related, we love each other nonetheless.

"I'm home!" I exclaimed, as I took off my shoes.

"Ah, welcome home sis." Yu greets, as he walks down the stairs. "I just finished making dinner."

"Oh! What is it today?" I asked, as we both enter the kitchen/dining room area.

"I couldn't decide, so I just made nikujaga." He said nonchalantly.

"Ah, I'm going to make curry tomorrow. Maki, Saki, go wash up for dinner." I call, as the two sit on the floor playing with their toys.

"Oh, sorry. I used all the potatoes." Yu apologizes, as he sets the table.

"It's fine. I'll go shopping tomorrow since it's my rare day off." I say, walking over to help. "That reminds me, Kokoa-chan gave me five passes to go Momo Land! We should go tomorrow!" I remember, pulling the tickets out of my pocket.

"Eh? Momo Land?" He asked, giving me a strange look.

"I-is it no good?" I purse my lips, looking down at my feet. I hear a small sigh.

"I never said no. If onee-san wants to go, it's fine by me." He shrugs.

"Really?! Yay! Thank you Yu-chan!" I cry in happiness, glomping him.

"O-onee-san?! W-what are you-"

"I'm home." Natsume calls, as the door to the kitchen opens. "… What are you two doing?"

"Natsume! Let's go to Momo Land!" I exclaimed, getting off of Mafuyu.

"Momo Land?" Natsume cocks his head to the side.

"Yeah! Kokoa-chan gave me five tickets! She works there and she won them in a draw, but she can't go because she's going on a trip to an onsen with her boyfriend!" I explain, holding the pink colored tickets up.

"Well… I don't have work tomorrow, so why not?" He smiles as he shrugs.

"Yaaaay!"

"Yes, yes, now let's eat."

* * *

 **[Next Day]**

"Waaah! Soooo cuuuuute!" I cry, as we enter Momo Land.

"It's… Quite pink." Natsume says, arms crossed.

"It's too girly." Yu frowns, hands in his pocket.

"Haru-nee! We wanna see Momomi!" Maki exclaims with wide eyes, as she tugs on the hem of my shirt.

"Don't worry, we will!" I assure, giving a thumbs up.

"Ah! Maki wants to go on that ride!" She says, pointing to a carousel.

"Oh! Yes! Let's go!" I agree, running towards the attraction.

"O-oi! Don't run!"

 **[Later]**

We sat down for lunch at a cute café and rested.

"Wow! Everything looks so good!" I exclaimed, looking at the menu.

"It's surprisingly cheap too, so that's good." Natsume nodded.

"Hmm.. Maybe I'll have the Momomi Burger!" I smile jubilantly.

"We want! We want!" Maki and Saki agree.

"I'll just take anything that's _not_ pink." Yu sighs.

"I think I'll have to agree with you." Natsume chuckles.

"Hmmm.. What's that?" I ask, pointing to an attraction across the café.

"Huh? It looks like some kind of funhouse or something? Wanna go check it out afterwards?" Natsume asks.

"Yeah!"

* * *

We entered the funhouse and were greeted by the attraction worker.

"Hello! How many?" He asks.

"Five people." I reply with a smile.

"Ah, that's a nice family. Are you two the parents?" The man asks.

"C-could you be referring to me and.." I trail off, blushing madly while looking at Natsume, who merely smiles.

"Oh, you're not? I'm sorry. To be honest, not a lot of people come to this attraction; especially families. Because of that, we're going to close it soon." The worker says, looking somber.

"Eh? Oh… That's unfortunate." I sympathize.

"It's fine. At least you will hopefully enjoy it!" He perks up.

"Of course! Let's go everyone!" I exclaim, pulling them all along.

 **[5 mins later]**

"Wow, this thing is pretty big!" Natsume exclaims, looking around. We are in the mirror room right now.

"Yeah. I'm kinda scared we might get lost!" I shudder at the thought.

"Like that would happen." Yu sighs.

"Haru-nee! I'm scared!" Maki cries, holding onto my waist.

"Of what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I saw a man in the mirror!" She buries her face into my side, holding me tightly.

"H-huh? You're probably just imagining things, Maki. Don't worry, we are all here. Right, Natsum-" I turn around, but I can't find Natsum, Saki or Yu anywhere. "N-Natsume?! Yu-chan?! Where are you? This isn't funny!"

"Onee-chan, I'm scared!" Maki cries, holding on even tighter.

"Yeah onee-san, I'm scared." Another voice says, as something grabs my leg.

"Hyaaaa!" I scream, as Maki and I fall backwards into the mirror. The mirror, however, isn't solid. In fact, we go right through it!

* * *

"-ka! –ruka! Haruka!" A voice screams.

"Nghhh…" Haruka's eyes flutter open as she tries to process what just happened. "Maki!" She cried, sitting up frantically.

"Onee-san, calm down. Maki is right beside you." Mafuyu says calmly.

"Thank goodness! Where's Natsume and Saki?" Haruka asks worriedly.

"I can't find them…" He replies.

"Where are we?" She looks around. They are in a room full of mirrors, however, unlike the one they were in before, these mirrors did not have pink frames. They were just plain. Even the pink and white tile floor turned into black nothingness.

"I have no clue. For now, we have to find a way out. Let's go." Mafuyu says, picking up Maki and pulling Haruka by the wrist.

"R-right.." Haruka agrees, slightly frightened.

Fifteen minutes passed since they began walking.

"Uhm… Yu-chan?" Haruka called meekly.

"What is it?" He glances over to her.

"What if… Maki really _did_ see a man in the mirror?" She asked hesitantly. Suddenly, Mafuyu stopped walking.

"Onee-san, don't be ridiculous. You're just imagining things." Mafuyu says in a serious tone.

"B-but how do you explain this mess then?! And earlier, something definitely grabbed me! It made me fall into one of the mirrors and brought us here!" She cried. "I was really scared!"

"I… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said that." Mafuyu muttered, as he pulled Haruka into an embrace. "From now on, I'll protect you. I'll protect you and everyone."

"Yu-chan…" Haruka sniffled, burying her face into his chest.

"Haruka-nee, actually, I-"

Suddenly, the mirrors surrounding them began breaking, one by one.

"W-what's going on?!" Haruka cried, clinging to Mafuyu.

"I don't know, but don't move!" He replied, holding both girls tightly.

The room became silent, indicating that the mirrors stopped breaking.

"Is it okay now?" Haruka asked, gripping on tightly to Mafuyu's shirt.

"I think…" He replied. "We're in an empty room."

"Eh?" Haruka opened her eyes and looked around. "You're right. Ah! There's a door over there!" She exclaimed.

"You're right! Let's go!" Mafuyu said, pulling Haruka along.

They swung the door open, and a gust of wind blew, causing the trio to cover their eyes. Once they uncovered them, they stared blankly ahead.

"We're… At a…"

"Carnival?"

Circus music flooded the area, as game booths and food stalls were surrounding everywhere.

"Haruka! Mafuyu! Maki!" A familiar voice called out frantically. The trio turned around.

"Natsume!" Haruka cried, running to him as she embraced him.

"I was so worried! When I saw that only Saki was there, I got worried." The blonde sighed in relief.

"Have you found them, sir?" A voice called from behind.

"Ah yes. Thank you so much!" Natsume bowed. "You four, show your gratitude."

"Ah…" Haruka nodded and bowed.

"I'm glad you're all fine. However… Right now, you may be in a big pickle…" The man with wine red hair smile sympathetically.

* * *

 **Woooo! I got this done in 3 hours! My eyes! They burn! Well, that's mostly because I'm facing the wall and the fan is blowing towards the wall and its reflecting-**

 **Never mind. Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed the prologue and I hope it's got you hooked! I really enjoyed coming up with this project and I had lots of fun doing character designs and story planning.**

 **I hope you all decide to continue reading! Please look forward to chapter one!**

* * *

 **[Please leave a review if you'd like, however any flames or straight up rude reviews will be removed. I want this to be a fun and happy experience for everyone, so please don't make anyone feel bad!]**


	2. Welcoming

**Four Seasons**

* * *

 **Summary:** Ever since their parents abandoned her and her siblings, Haruka has been doing part time work and various odd jobs. One day, she and her four other siblings- Natsume, Maki, Saki, and Mafuyu- are accidentally sent into Wonderland! What do they do?!

* * *

 **I. Welcoming**

* * *

The five siblings followed the man into a large mansion. He sat them down in the living room, and had a servant make tea.

The interior of the mansion was huge. The flooring was all black and white tile. Obscure paintings and other artwork hung on the walls, though there no portraits anywhere. In the corner of the room, was a grand piano and a few violins that were displayed in a glass case. In the middle of the large room, was a sitting area.

Four elegant sofas were arranged to face each other. The first two that were directly across each other were white, with black throw pillows, while the other two sofas were the exact opposite. The coffee table in the middle was colored white on top, but the legs were black.

"You're probably confused as to where you are right now, right?" The man wearing a jester's outfit asked, sitting down on the sofa across them.

"Yes. Would you mind explaining where we are and how we got here?" Natsume asked, keeping his posture.

"Certainly." The other man smiled, as the servants set down tea and cakes on the coffee table. "But before that, let me introduce myself. My name is Joker."

"Joker? As in… Batman's rival?" Haruka asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Onee-san, you can't be serious." Mafuyu sighed, shaking his head.

"W-what?! I'm being serious!" The girl blushed, pouting.

"Haha, it's fine. My name is Joker, however, I am not the one from the comic books or movies. Ah, actually, my counterpart is also named Joker." The man with wine red hair says.

"Counterpart? You mean brother?" Natsume asked.

"Hmmm… One could say so, however this isn't really the case. Anyways, since there are two of us, people usually refer to us as "Black" and "White", me being the latter." He replies, taking a sip of tea.

"I see…" Natsume mutters, as a quizzical expression appears on his face.

"Now, for the explaining. You are currently in Wonderland." White says, nonchalantly, adding a cube of sugar to his tea.

"Wait… Did you just say Wonderland?!" Natsume, Haruka, and Mafuyu cry in unison.

"Yes. Well, to be more precise, you're in the Country of Hearts." He smiles, as if nothing were the matter.

"W-wait, you're joking right? There's no such thing! That's merely from a storybook!" Haruka says, frantically, standing up.

"O-oi, calm down onee-san." Mafuyu pulls Haruka back down.

"Well, I can't tell you to believe me, however… I'm not lying." White shrugs, eating a piece of cake. "I can understand it's difficult to believe. As to why you're here, not even I know. It's strange really. No outsiders should be allowed here without permission from the higher ups."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Haruka asks. "We aren't supposed to be here?"

"Correct. Let me explain. In Wonderland, there are special people. These people are the only ones with faces. They're called "Role Holders". These Role Holders have certain roles in this game." White starts.

"Game?" Natsume repeats questioningly.

"Yes. Although I cannot go into further detail about the game, as you are not meant to be players, I can explain other things. This country has special areas that belong to each Role Holder. For example, in the Country of Hearts, there are 11 Role Holders. Some of them are part of the same residence. At the Castle of Hearts, resides Queen Vivaldi, the King, Peter White, and Ace. The Hatter Mansion consists of Blood Dupre, Elliot March, and the Bloody Twins, Tweedle Dee and Dum. The third territory is the Amusement Park, where Mary Gowland and Boris Airay reside. Last but not least, is Julius Monrey, who lives in the heart of the country in his Clock Tower." White explains thoroughly, showing a map of the country.

"I see… So this is all real then." Natsume mutters, cupping his chin.

"Indeed it is." White nods. "Hmmm? Ah, young lady, if you continue to stare at me like that, I'll become nervous you know." White jokes, noticing that Haruka had been staring at him the entire time.

"A-ah! Sorry… It's just.. Earlier you said only Role Holders have faces right? Does that mean White-san and his counterpart are also Role Holders?" Haruka asks, blushing.

"Ah, yes. You're quite the sharp one, miss." White smiles.

"Oh! My name is Haruka!" Haruka exclaims.

"What're you going and saying your name for you idiot?" Mafuyu frowns.

"Now, now, I actually think it's only fair to introduce ourselves since White-san has helped us." Natsume scolds. "I am Natsume. I am the olde brother of these four." He adds, looking at Mafuyu.

"… I'm Yu." Mafuyu mutters, crossing his arms.

"I'm Maki and this is Saki!" Maki exclaims excitedly, pointing at herself and Saki.

"Well, hello then." White smiles kindly to the two girls.

Suddenly, Saki runs away.

"Saki!" Haruka runs after her.

"Oh my, have I done something wrong?" White asks, eyes wide.

"Ah, no. Saki is really quiet an shy, so she's scared of strangers. You aren't at fault." Natsume assures.

* * *

 **[Meanwhile]**

"Saki! Where'd you go?!" Haruka shouts, running aimlessly through the dim hallway. "Saki! Come ou-" she suddenly bumps into something hard. "Owww…"

"The fuck are you doing running around someone else's home, damn brat?" A man who sounds like White, but more hostile spits.

"I-I'm sorry… I'm looking for my little sister. She ran away earlier and I can't find he-" Haruka begins to explain, only to be cut off.

"Hell if I care. It's not my problem. Once you find your kid, get the hell out." The man growls, walking past her.

"W-why… That was extremely rude!" Haruka frowns, clenching her fists. "That was probably White-san's counterpart. Argh! I don't have time for this! Saki!"

* * *

"I hope they're okay." White says. "This place is pretty big and it's quite easy to get lost. Shall we go look for them?"

"White! Why are there little brats runnin' around the house like maniacs?" A voice calls as as the person enters the room.

"Oh. It's Black." White smiles.

"Don't "Oh. It's Black." me! Answer my question!" Black growls.

"I found her!" Haruka pants, as she enters the room with Saki sleeping in her arms.

"You." Black narrowed his eyes towards her.

"Ah! It's you! The really rude person from the hallway!" Haruka shouted.

"Black, you were being rude to our guests, again?" White sighs.

"Guests?! These brats-"

"We are not brats!" Haruka cut Black off mid-sentence, sending a sharp glare at him, causing everyone in the room to flinch. "Don't you dare insult my family. I don't care if you're a Role Holder or whatever! I won't tolerate it!"

"…" Black was silent, and his eyes were wide with surprise.

"Ahh, see what you've done? I'm terribly sorry for my counterpart's actions, Haruka. He has quite the foul mouth and had no idea how to deal with cute girls." White apologizes.

"C-cute!?" Haruka blushes. "W-well I guess it can't be helped then. I'll forgive you, Black-san. But just this once! If you say anything bad about my family again, I'll punch you!"

"H-Haruka…" Natsume sighs.

"Anyways, come sit. We need to all discuss something important." White calls, and the two silently walk over to the sitting area.

"So why're they here?" Black asks, leaning back with his arms folded over his chest.

"No idea. You said a you were at an amusement park and you went into a funhouse right?" White asks Natsume.

"Yes, and when we were in the room of mirrors, we all got separated, and we ended up here." Natsume explained.

"That sounds strange. I've never heard of such a thing happen before… Something strange is going on. We'll have to report it at the next meeting." White says to Black.

"Yeah, and?" Black shrugs carelessly.

"Anyways, for the time being, you guys can stay here. I'll have servants prepare rooms for you." White smiles.

"What?!" Black shouts angrily.

"Oh no, we cannot impose on you any further." Natsume protests.

"It's fine. Besides, in an unfamiliar world, where else do you have to stay?" White asks rhetorically.

"I suppose your right. Well, if you insist, then please allow us to stay until we find a way home." Natsume stands up and bows.

"Ah, yes! Thank you White-san!" Haruka bows as well. "Yu-chan!"

With an exasperated sigh, Mafuyu does the same, with Maki following.

"We're in your care." Natsume smiles.

"Indeed. Dinner should be ready soon. You all must be famished. Let's head to the dining room, shall we?" White smiles kindly, escorting the siblings to the dining room.

"W-wait! I said wait, damn it!" Black growled following after.

* * *

After dinner, White collected all the dishes and took them to the kitchen.

"White-san, are you doing the dishes?" Haruka asked, walking up to the jester.

"Yes. I always send the servants to their homes after dinner is made, so they can enjoy their meals with their families." He replied, scrubbing a plate.

"Ah, then could I help?" She asked.

"Oh no, I couldn't ask you to do such a thing. You're a guest after all." White protested.

"No, it's fine! You're letting us stay here for free after all. Things like cleaning up and other chores, I can help!" Haruka insisted, eyes filled with determination.

"… Well, it seems like there's no use in arguing. Then, please do help me." White smiles, handing Haruka a pair of gloves.

"Okay! Ah, if there's any other housework needed to be done, you can always ask me! After all, I've been helping to take care of my siblings!" Haruka says, washing the residue off of one of the plates.

"Oh? Are your parents always working?" White asks. Suddenly, Haruka stops moving. "Haruka?"

"Ah, sorry. No. Actually, our mother abandoned us a few years ago after Maki and Saki were born. She ran away with their father." Haruka replied, continuing to scrape off the leftovers off.

"Does that mean they're not your full blood sisters?" White asked.

"Yes, but that applies to Natsume and Yu-chan as well." Haruka answers. "We are all from different men that our mother slept with."

"Oh… I'm sorry for bringing up such a topic. It must be hard." White sympathizes, awkwardly continuing to wash the dishes.

"It's fine. I trust White-san!" Haruka smiles assuringly.

"… You're adorable, Haruka." White says, completely throwing Haruka off guard.

"W-what's with that all of a sudden?!" Haruka cries, blushing furiously.

"Haha. Sorry, I couldn't help it. It's just that you're so cute. Smiles suit you better." White chuckles.

"What's with that?" She laughs, as the two continued their work.

* * *

 **Waaaaahhh first chapter is finished. I took Coy Serum's advice an tried to add more description for the settings. Thanks for the advice! I was really confused trying to write this because I wasn't sure how to end it. Silly of me, isn't it. You'd think I'd be fully prepared.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading, and I hope you look forward to the second chapter!**

* * *

 **[Please leave a review if you'd like, however any flames or straight up rude reviews will be removed. I want this to be a fun and happy experience for everyone, so please don't make anyone feel bad!]**


	3. Prison

**Four Seasons**

* * *

 **Summary:** Ever since their parents abandoned her and her siblings, Haruka has been doing part time work and various odd jobs. One day, she and her four other siblings- Natsume, Maki, Saki, and Mafuyu- are accidentally sent into Wonderland! What do they do?!

* * *

 **II. Prison**

* * *

Haruka woke up early in the morning. It was only 6 am, but it couldn't be helped, since she was too nervous to sleep.

"If only it were a dream…" She sighed. "Well, I shouldn't say that since it would be rude towards White-san. I still can't believe we are in such a place though. Wonderland. I've always thought of it as a fictional place from a storybook, but I guess it's actually real."

Bored of staying in her room, she decided to explore the mansion. Upon leaving her room, she ran into Black.

"Oh. G-good morning Black-san. Are you on your way to work?" She greeted, waving to the prison warden. He stopped in his tracks and peered down at her face.

"None of your business, shrimp." He narrowed his eyes and continued walking past her.

"W-what's with that?!" She frowned, huffing and puffing. She looked down the hallway to where Black came from. "That must mean his room is somewhere down there."

Unconsciously, she began walking down the hall and stopped at a large door with chains covering it.

"How is that even remotely possible?" Haruka raised an eyebrow. "Could this be… Ah, no, I'm being nosy. I'll just go downstairs and make breakfast." She shook her head and scolded herself as she began to make her way to the kitchen.

She opened the door and saw White, wearing an apron and whisking eggs.

"Ah, good morning White-san." She called, walking over to the jester.

"Oh! Good morning Haruka. You're up early. Was it difficult to sleep?" White asked, setting the bowl down.

"Not at all." She lied, smiling. "Do you need help?"

"That's good. And sure! Could you cut the fruits in half?" White replied, pointing to the fruits on a cutting board next to him.

"Okay!" She nodded, and began slicing. "Oh yeah, does Black-san always leave this early?"

"You saw him? Well, yes. He's in charge of a prison. He always wakes up early and ends up working until late at night sometimes. Yesterday was the rare day he came home early." White answered, lightly shaking some salt into the egg mixture.

"Wow… I can see why he's so grouchy now." Haruka said, wiping the knife off with a kitchen towel.

"That was quick!" White's eyes widened in surprise.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I've been cooking a lot, so I'm kinda used to cutting things quickly." Haruka laughed, scratching her cheek. "Is there anything else you need help with?"

"Hmm… Not really. I've already got everything prepared. Ah! I got it!" White smiled. "How would you like to see where Black works?"

* * *

"I wonder if this is it…" Haruka said, looking at a piece of paper and then to the building. "It looks like it…"

The prison was quite big. The entire building looked like it was made of just black cement. A matching gate surrounded the vicinity. In front of Haruka, was a steel bar gate, which had a huge lock on it.

"May I help you?" A faceless officer asked, as he approached the gate.

"Oh, uhm.. I'm here to deliver something for Black-san." Haruka replied, holding up the parcel in he hand.

"State your name please." The officer said.

"H-Haruka Ichinose." She answered nervously.

"Very well." The officer nodded, opening the gate for her. "I'll escort you."

"Ah, thank you." Haruka smiled, as she began to follow the faceless.

The prison was much larger on the inside than it looked on the outside. It was cold as well, given that it was in a secluded area and made of cement. There were probably several floors that had full cells. Toys were strewn about, and the prisoners wore strange masks that looked like the head of a giant stuffed animal.

Past the cell area, was a large hallway with several doors on each side of the wall. The officer lead Haruka down to the largest door at the very end of the hall.

"Master Joker, you have a visitor." The officer announced as the two stood outside the door.

"The hell is it at this time?" Black growled from the other side. His footsteps were loud, as if to emphasize his anger at being bothered. The door swung open, and Black peered down at Haruka, just as he did no more than an hour ago. "The hell you want?"

"U-uhm… White-san asked me to bring this for you." Haruka replied meekly, holding up the parcel.

Black just stood in the doorway with a blank expression before giving an exasperated sigh. "Get in." He turned on his heel, back to his office.

"Ah! Uhm. Okay!" She called. "Thank you sir." She smile at the faceless, and scurried after the warden.

"Well? What is it?" Black spat, as he leaned back in his chair.

"It's the breakfast we made…" Haruka replied, setting the parcel on the desk. "He told me that it's your favorite."

Black opened the box, and his eyes widened and he smiled. "Strawberry parfait with mint pocky and pudding!" He exclaimed, eyes nearly sparkling. He began to scarf it down like a beast.

Haruka stood there, watching in awe. Black finished the parfait within a minute, and placed the dessert bowl back in the box.

"Okay. You're done. Now leave." Black reverted to his grumpy personality and glared at Haruka.

"Fine. You were much cuter when you were eating that parfait." She pouted, grabbing the box and stomping out of Black's office.

She stormed out of the hallway and into the cell area. Realizing she was lost and had no idea where to go, she stopped in her tracks.

"Oh no… Maybe I should go back and ask Black-san to help me…" She thought aloud. "No. I don't need his help. Ah! I know! Uhm. Excuse me sir, would you happen to know where I can find the exit?" She asked a prisoner.

"Ya think I'd be here if I fucking knew that?" The prisoner spat, causing Haruka to flinch.

"I guess it was a terrible idea to ask a prisoner.." She muttered quietly to herself.

"Ya say somethin', bitch?" The prisoner growled, standing up.

"N-no! I was just-" Haruka cried in fear, as the prisoner pulled her arm through the cell bars. "Let go!"

"C'mere you bitch. Why don't you make me feel good?" The prisoner laughed, pulling harder.

"Ow! S-somebody!" She winced in pain. The other prisoners merely began laughing at her.

"Stupid girl."

"Who's dumb enough to approach a prisoner?"

"Haha! This is what she gets!"

"No! I don't want this!" Haruka cried, trying to pry herself from the prisoner's grasp. He was too strong though, and managed to pull Haruka through the cell bars, since she was so small. "N-no!"

"Haha! Stupid bitch. Now I can do what I want to you." The prisoner laughed, cornering Haruka.

"S-stop it! Please!" Haruka pleaded, closing her eyes tightly. The prisoner tore her top, revealing her bra.

"Now I'll have my way with yo-" Suddenly, a loud bang echoed throughout the prison. Haruka opened her eyes and saw the prisoner dead on the floor; blood spilling out of his head.

"W-wha…" She trembled, as she was pulled into someone's arms.

"Damn brat. Didn't I tell you to go home?! The fuck are you doing talking to the damn prisoners?!" Black shouted angrily.

"B-Black-san!" Haruka cried happily, hugging the warden tightly.

"O-Oi! I'm not done yelling at you!" Black growled. Suddenly, he felt hot, wet tears seeping through his dress shirt. "Are… You _crying?_ Holy shit… Ah, damn it.." He sighed, standing up. He began to walk towards hit office.

"Where are we going?" Haruka asked, sobbing.

"My office, where else?" Black replied, as he kicked the door open. He laid Haruka down on his sofa and threw his coat at her. "Cover yourself, idiot."

Haruka blushed madly, but smiled through her tears. "Thank you Black-san."

"Shut up." He blushed. "I didn't do it for you! I did it because those damn prisoners were makin' a ruckus and I was trying to get my damn work done! You just happened to be there!"

"Okay." Haruka giggled, wrapping Black's jacket around herself.

"Why didn't you just go straight home like I told you to?" Black asked angrily, arms crossed.

"Well… I got lost.." Haruka replied.

"And so you asked a prisoner for directions?! How stupid _are_ you?!" Black shouted.

"I'm sorry! I just.. I didn't want to come back and bother you…" She pouted, tears dripping down her chin. "Because it seems like Black-san doesn't like me…"

"That's because I don't." Black retorted, surprising Haruka.

"Y-you really don't?" Haruka asked with wide eyes.

"No. You irritate me. You made me kill a prisoner. Do you know how much paperwork I'll have to do now because of you?" Black said, frowning.

"Oh.. I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble." Haruka apologized, teary eyed.

"Whatever. Your gonna stay here with me until I get of work. It's your punishment." Black smirked.

"Eh? Ah… O-okay? Is there something you need help with?" Haruka asked, trying to be cheerful.

"No. Don't touch anything. Just sit there quietly until it's time to leave." Black replied, sitting at his desk.

"Oh… Okay.." Haruka muttered quietly, staring down at her lap.

* * *

The atmosphere was quite heavy for the next three hours. It was now 11:45, which meant lunchtime.

"I'm going to get lunch. You stay here. Don't touch _anything_." Black demanded, as he walked towards the door.

"Okay…" Haruka nodded, and with that, he disappeared out the door.

Silently sitting in her seat, Haruka looked around Black's office.

It was quite spacious, and it had the same color scheme as the mansion did. The flooring was black tile, with rose decals in white. Up against the entire wall to the left of the door, were tall bookshelves, stuffed with any books. Up against the wall to the right of the entrance, were smaller bookshelves and the sofa, where Haruka was sitting, along with a coffee table.

Black's large desk was located right in the middle of the room, where a huge stack of paperwork was nearly organized to the corner of the desk. A small figurine of a jester was placed on the other corner. The walls of the office were bare, save for one painting of a monochrome colored heart.

"I wonder what kind of person Black-san is…" Haruka thought aloud. "There's not much in his office, so I can't really tell…"

As if on cue, the door swung open, and Black entered, carrying two large bags.

"Here, brat." He said, handing her one of the bags.

"Eh? Uhm, thank you, but you didn't have to.." Haruka took the bag and put it on her lap.

"Just take it. If I don't feed you, White's gonna kill me." Black shrugged, sitting next to her.

"Okay, but I really can't eat this much. Oh! And my name's not "brat", it's Haruka." She frowned.

"Whatever, just shut up and eat." Black ignored her and began to eat his burger.

"… Thanks for the food." Haruka blushed, and began to eat as well.

* * *

After they finished their meal, Black went back to work, while Haruka went back to doing nothing.

"Uhm… Black-san, what's it like to be prison director?" Haruka asked, trying to make conversation.

"… Difficult." He replied, not bothering to look up from the paperwork.

"A-ah… It must be, having to deal with so many prisoners… Do you ever get breaks?" No response. "M-maybe it would be better if I went home first."

"I told you to stay here, didn't I? You'll just end up getting attacked again. Do I have to remind you that these are criminals?" Black sighed in annoyance.

"But I feel like I'm really bothering you. Can't I call and ask White-san to pick me up?" Haruka asked.

"He's working right now." Black replied nonchalantly.

"Then Natsume! Or Mafuyu!" Haruka pleaded.

"Look, just be patient damn it. I'll be done after the next five papers." Black growled. "You shouldn't have come here in the first place."

"But White-san told me it would be the best way to get to know you." Haruka muttered.

"You don't need to get to know me. I'm not some friend of yours." Black said, seemingly irritated.

Haruka fell silent, and she looked down at her lap. "Fine, I get it." She said quietly.

The atmosphere in the room became much more heavy than it had been before, making Black feel uncomfortable.

"Ahhh fine. I'll just finish this at home. Let's go, I can't stand you." Black growled, standing up and stuffing the rest of his paperwork into a briefcase.

"Okay.." Haruka followed Black out of his office, looking down as they passed the cell area.

* * *

"I'm home." Black called, a the two entered the mansion.

"Onee-san! Where were you?! I went to call you at your room but you weren't there!" Mafuyu asked angrily.

"Sorry. I went to deliver something to Black-san." Haruka apologized.

"Well.. I guess it's fine, but you could've at least woken me up so I could have gone with you!" The brunette frowned. "Anyways, aniki and White-san went to go see someone to talk about finding a way out."

"Eh? How long ago did they leave?" Haruka asked.

"I dunno. A servant told me." Mafuyu replied, shrugging. "I've tried texting aniki, but I don't think we get reception here."

Suddenly, the front door swung open, knocking Haruka over. Luckily, Black caught her.

"Oh! Sorry Haruka!" White apologized.

"Ah, it's fine. Thank you Black-san. I didn't even realize you were still here." Haruka smiled.

"Of course I am. You're still wearing my coat." He grumbled, as she stood up.

"It's a good thing you're all here. We have some important matters to discuss." White said, signaling for the four to follow him to the sitting area.

* * *

"So in short, there's no guaranteed way to get home?" Mafuyu asked.

"Unfortunately, no. For now, you'll have to stay in Wonderland until we can figure out how to get you back." White shook his head.

"And while you're here, you'll be attending school." Natsume added, smiling.

Haruka and Mafuyu looked at each other, then back at Natsume.

"Oh, well I don't really mind." Haruka blinked, unfazed.

"I see, that's good. Oh, but you won't start until Monday." White said. "I'll have to get some paperwork done for you two first. Oh! And Black, I need you to do something."

"What?" Black narrowed his eyes at his counterpart, crossing his arms.

"Could you take Haruka and Yu-kun to meet Alice? I'm sure it will benefit them to meet her." White requested, fingers laced.

"Hell no." Black declined. "Every time I see her, I want to throw pudding at her."

"P-pudding?" Haruka repeated, sweat dropping.

"Well, we have no other choice. Natsume-san will start working tomorrow, and I can't ask a faceless for various reasons. I'll check up on the prison in between shows, so you don't have to worry about that." White said, shrugging.

"Like I said, no." Black refused.

"It wasn't a question, it's a _demand_." White narrowed his eyes.

"… Whatever! You two better wake up early tomorrow!" Black growled, pointing at Haruka and Mafuyu. "If you don't, I'll drag ya out myself." And with that, he stormed off to his room.

"So, why are you wearing Black's coat, Haruka?" White asked, turning his attention to Haruka.

"O-oh, w-well…" Haruka began to sweat nervously. "Long story.."

* * *

 **AHHHH finally done! I would've uploaded this earlier, but I had trouble writing it. Not to mention, coming up with a proper chapter title is kinda hard. Well, anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next!**

* * *

 **Next: III. Alice**

* * *

 **[Please leave a review if you'd like, however any flames or straight up rude reviews will be removed. I want this to be a fun and happy experience for everyone, so please don't make anyone feel bad!]**


	4. Alice

**Four Seasons**

* * *

 **Summary:** Ever since their parents abandoned her and her siblings, Haruka has been doing part time work and various odd jobs. One day, she and her four other siblings- Natsume, Maki, Saki, and Mafuyu- are accidentally sent into Wonderland! What do they do?!

* * *

 **III. Alice**

* * *

The next morning, Haruka woke up early again. She stared at the ceiling and sighed, forcing herself out of bed.

Yesterday, after explaining what had happened at the prison, White took the siblings shopping for clothes, since they didn't exactly have any with them.

She threw on a white blouse, a light pink skirt, black tights and a pair of brown knee high lace up boots. Then, she sat in front of the vanity and began to brush her hair.

"Maybe I should cut it. It's getting too long." She thought aloud, tying her hair into a ponytail.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Oi, Haruka, let's go." Black called from the other side.

"Okay! Coming, Black-san!" Haruka replied, quickly grabbing her bag and opening the door.

"I told you to stop adding "-san"! Damn it!" Black growled.

 **[Later]**

The trio left the mansion and made their way to the Amusement Park.

"It's so cool!" Haruka exclaims.

"What is?" Mafuyu asked, bored.

Haruka skips ahead and twirls around as the autumn leaves fall off the trees above them. "It's amazing how each territory has a different season!"

"Onee-san, you're too excited about everything." Mafuyu sighed.

"You do realize it's gonna be hot as hell at the Amusement Park, right?" Black asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm 100% sure White explained the current seasons for each territory to you."

"Did he? I probably wasn't paying attention." Haruka smiled innocently.

"Obviously." The warden scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Anyways, we're here."

They stop in front of the Amusement Park ticket booth, where a faceless is working the register.

"Three tickets." Black said, as he took out his wallet. He handed the faceless a black credit card.

"O-oi. Onee-san, could that card be _that_ card?" Mafuyu whispered to Haruka, as the faceless handed Black the tickets.

"I-I don't know. It might be, but I can't say for sure. I've never seen one before." she replies. The two stare at Black in amazement.

"What? You guys are seriously creeping me out." Black growled, as they walked into the Amusement Park. "If you're looking at this, it's a Black Card. All the Role Holders have it."

"R-really? That's amazing." Haruka said, with sparkling eyes.

"Sure I guess." Black shrugged. "Now where is that damn girl..."

"Boris! I keep telling you to leave Pierce alone!" A voice shouted. The three turn their attention to the source of the voice.

"Oh. There she is." Black said, leading the siblings over to her.

"Y-yeah!" A boy with mouse ears agreed, hiding behind the girl.

"But Alice! It's only natural for me to wan'ta eat him!" Another boy with cat ears protested.

"Quit your arguing." Black growled.

"B-Black?!" The girl cried, taken aback.

"Joker!" The cat-boy glared at Black.

"Hiiieeee!" The mouse-boy scurried away in fear, leaving the two.

"What the hell are you doing here, Joker?" The boy with cat ears is completely in defense mode, as he has a gun pointing straight at Black's head.

"H-hey! What's going on?!" Haruka cried in terror.

"Huh? Wait, Boris! Look!" The girl tugged on the boy's boa and pointed towards Haruka and Mafuyu. "I'm not just seeing things, right?"

"What? Wait, are those outsiders?" The boy named Boris looked at the siblings with eyes as wide as saucers.

"Yeah, and I'm here on official business with the bra- I mean Alice." Black replied, totally unfazed.

"Me?" The girl blinked.

"Yes you." Black rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath.

"U-uhm, nice to meet you! I'm Haruka Ichinose!" Haruka bowed, introducing herself. "Yu-chan, introduce yourself!"

Mafuyu sighed in exasperation, and bowed. "I'm Mafuyu Ichinsoe."

"Oh, uh... I'm Alice Liddell." Alice awkwardly bows back to the two.

"I'm Boris Airay!" Boris exclaims happily.

"No one asked you." Black scoffed.

"Black-san, be nice!" Haruka frowned, glaring at the warden. Black rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Anyways, why are you here? Don't tell me Peter brought you here! Or Blood!" Alice asked, shuddering at the thought. "You should've run away."

"It's not that. Well, we were somehow brought here from an amusement park back in our world. We have absolutely no idea how this happened." Haruka explained, gaining sympathy from Alice.

"I see." Alice nodded.

"Oh, and it's not just us two. My older brother Natsume and our younger twin sisters Saki and Maki are here too." Haruka smiled.

"Seriously? That's amazing. Well, not amazing, but... Uh, how do I put it?" Alice tried to find the correct wording, but ended up confused. "Well, that aside, what's the official business?"

"Huh? Oh, White just told me that you guys meeting would benefit each other or something. Not anything to do with me." Black replied, uninterested. "I think my job here is done, so I'm leaving." He added, and began to walk away.

"Wait! You're just gonna leave us here?! We don't even know how to get back home!" Mafuyu complained.

"And? It was just my job to bring you. Like hell I'm gonna stick around. What if that asshole comes?" Black turned around briefly to reply. Suddenly, a static noise resonates.

"Black, if you leave those two there, so help me, I will throw away all the pudding from the fridge." A familiar voice threatened.

"White?" Haruka asked, peering down at the walkie-talkie like thing on Black's belt.

"Hello Haruka. Ah, this is the first time you've seen us communicate through this thing, huh?" White asked. "It's pretty convenient!"

"Ah-huh..." Haruka sweat dropped.

"Anyways, I'm serious Black. You can't leave them alone or they'll get lost, and we don't want that now, do we?" White threatened ominously.

"Tch." Black clicked his tongue. "Fine."

"Good! Now, I have a show, so I'll leave it at that! See you guys at home!" White exclaimed, and then the transmission cut off.

"You've been living with them?!" Boris asked, mortified.

"Yes. For three days now." Haruka replied.

"Uwaaa... Must be hard." Boris patted Haruka's shoulders sympathetically.

"Oi.." Black's eye twitched.

"Not really. Despite Black-san's random temper tantrums, they're pretty nice." Haruka assured with a bright smile.

"I told you to stop calling me "Black-san". It's annoying." Black grumbled.

"Sorry! Force of habit!" Haruka laughed.

"Well, I guess it does seem like they're taking care of you guys." Alice smiled.

"Yes! They've even enrolled us in school!" Haruka exclaimed. "Isn't that wonderful?"

"What?! There was the option to go to school?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Alice cried, looking at Boris.

"Huh? Well, it's not like you asked. You only said you wanted a job. Plus it's not like I bother about school." Boris shrugged.

"Well I want to be enrolled too!" Alice pouted.

"Well you'll have to take that up with Gowland, not me." Boris said, putting his hands up in defense. "Anyways, let's show these guys around the park!"

"Oh, is it okay?" Haruka asked, looking up at Black with pleading eyes.

"Why're you lookin' at me for? I bought tickets for a reason." The warden replied, arms crossed.

"Ah! This is gonna be fun!" Haruka chirped, jumping up and down happily.

"You can't seriously be _that_ excited." Mafuyu looked at his sister, emotionless, as she skipped to a large rollercoaster.

* * *

 **Sorry that this chapter is so short. I didn't really have much to put in this one, as my main goal was to introduce Haru and Yu to Alice.**

* * *

 **Next: IV. First Impressions**

* * *

 **[Please leave a review if you'd like, however any flames or straight up rude reviews will be removed. I want this to be a fun and happy experience for everyone, so please don't make anyone feel bad!]**


	5. First Impressions

**Four Seasons**

* * *

 **Summary:** Ever since their parents abandoned her and her siblings, Haruka has been doing part time work and various odd jobs. One day, she and her four other siblings- Natsume, Maki, Saki, and Mafuyu- are accidentally sent into Wonderland! What do they do?!

* * *

 **IV. First Impressions**

* * *

Haruka woke up early as usual, and stare at the ceiling. It was her daily routine by now. It had been a week since she and her siblings were somehow sent to this world.

"I have school today." She said to herself, sitting up. She stared at the school uniform that she hung right next to her.

It was a white dress shirt with a red corset, and a black skirt. It came with an optional black blazer with the academy's emblem sewn onto the left breastplate. On the floor, Haruka put the red lace up boots that were supposed to go with the uniform.

"I guess I'll change now." Haruka sighed, stripping out of her oversized t-shirt. Once she finished changing, she walked over to her vanity and combed her hair. "I should seriously cut my hair." She said, tying her hair into twin tails with red ribbons.

When she finished, she packed her briefcase and left her room. As soon as she locked the door, she heard footsteps walking her way.

"Oh. Good morning, Black." Haruka smiled up at the warden.

"… First day of school?" He asked, as they both began walking.

"Yeah. I'm kinda nervous to be honest. I wonder if I'll get along with my classmates.." She thought aloud.

"Why would they _not_ like you? It's not like they'd have a reason unless they're jealous." Black shrugged. "And you're goin' to school with Alice and your brother, so it won't matter whether or not your classmates like you."

"I guess you're right." Haruka said, as they descended the staircase. "Ah, by the way, how's your wound doing?"

"Healing I guess." The warden replied nonchalantly. "It's just a scratch."

"You say that, but you lost quite a bit of blood.." Haruka frowned. "You should be more careful. Then again, it's mostly my fault for forcing you onto that ride."

"Yeah, yeah." Black sighed.

"Oh, you're both up early." White exclaimed as the two entered the kitchen.

"Well I have a job, so of course I'd have to get up early." Black rolled his eyes.

"I'm always up at this time." Haruka smiled.

"Well I'm about to cook breakfast, so be patient and wait." White said, gathering the ingredients.

"You? Cook? In the same sentence?" Black scoffed.

"Huh? Is there something wrong with White's cooking?" Haruka asked curiously.

"He can't cook at all. He's _terrible_ at it." Black replied. "If you hadn't noticed, the past few days, he was just pouring cereal in a bowl with milk, cutting fruit, and making toast."

"That's quite hurtful." White said, smiling. "My cooking isn't _that_ bad."

"Yes it is." Black dead panned.

"U-uh, why don't I cook instead, White?" Haruka suggested.

"Eh? Are you sure? Black is lying you know." White blinked.

"No I'm not." Black pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"I'm sure. I need to brush up on my cooking skills too, since I haven't cooked in a while." Haruka insisted.

"Alright. I'll leave it to you then, Haruka." White nodded, handing Haruka the apron. "Then what will you be making?"

"Hmm… Something simple. How about eggs, bacon, and hot cakes?" Haruka suggested, tying the apron on.

"Sounds good." White agreed.

"Okay then. I'll start now." She smiled, cracking the eggs into a bowl, she added some soy sauce and black pepper and began whisking.

"I've never seen someone put soysauce in eggs before!" White exclaimed, wide eyed.

"Really? It's normal for me." Haruka said, as she whisked. "It gives the eggs a nice flavor."

"I see." White stared at Haruka as she cooked, while Black stood there watching with his arms crossed.

She poured the eggs into a pan and began to fold it. Once it finished cooking, she cut them into large portions, and set the eggs aside. Then, she made the hot cakes and bacon simultaneously. When it was done, she arranged everything on plates. On one plate, she decorated the pancake with chocolate syrup and wrote "have a nice day at work", and topped it with fruit and pudding.

"Mmmmn! Something smells good!" Natsume exclaimed, as he and Mafuyu walked into the kitchen. "Ah, Haruka, you cooked today?"

"Yep!" Haruka replied, setting the dining table. Everyone sat down and began eating.

"This…" Black said, staring at his plate with wide eyes.

"Oh, I remembered how much you like pudding, so I used it as a topping for your pancakes." Haruka smiled, taking a bite out of the hot cakes.

"Oh… Thanks." Black blushed slightly, quietly beginning to eat his food.

"Onee-san's food is as delicious as usual." Mafuyu complimented, eating the eggs.

"Indeed." Natsume and White said in unison.

"Thanks!" Haruka smiled.

"Oh, that reminds me! You'll be dropped off at school every day at 7:30." White said.

"Okay." Mafuyu nodded, as he took a sip of his orange juice.

"We still have thirty minutes before we leave. I wonder if I look alright." Haruka thought aloud, playing with a strand of her hair.

"You look fine. Don't worry so much about your appearance." Natsume said, patting her head.

"Yes, you look cute." White assured. "Right Black?"

The four looked over to the warden, who had been quietly eating his breakfast. He looked back at them.

"W-what?" He frowned. White sighed and shook his head.

"Anyways, do your best today, okay? Going to a new school with such high standards will be a bit tough, but I'm sure you two will adjust quickly." White said, changing the topic.

"I hope so." Haruka sighed.

"Oh yeah. This came in the mail yesterday!" White exclaimed, pulling out two envelopes. He passed one to Mafuyu, and the other to Haruka. "Open it."

Doing as they were told, the siblings opened the envelopes and pulled out two cards.

"What are these?" Mafuyu asked, examining the cards.

"The one with your picture is your student ID, and the other is your student badge. It's what you use to get lunch, check out books from the library, etc. You have to keep it with you at all times. If you lose it, you'll not only have to pay a fee, but you'll have to go to detention as well." White explained.

"Oh. Okay." Haruka took out her wallet and placed the cards inside the slots. "I'll make sure to take care of it."

"Good. If you lose it, I'm gonna punish you." Black said, standing up from his seat to wash his dishes.

"That sounds weird." Mafuyu scoffed.

"Shut it brat, or I'll punish you right now." Black growled.

"Yu-kun, be more polite to Black." Natsume scolded, getting up to wash his own dishes, with White following.

"We're gonna go to work now. Have fun at school!" White smiled, as the three exited the kitchen.

"I suppose we should start cleaning up too." Haruka sighed, getting up.

* * *

The siblings exited the limousine and stood in front of the large gate.

"Whoa…" They stared at the large exterior.

The school looked almost like a large, fancy mansion. There were already students gathered in the school grounds, talking amongst each other. They all looked like nobles, but were all faceless.

"Haruka! Yu!" Alice called excitedly, walking over to the siblings. She was wearing the same exact uniform as Haruka, but she wore brown loafers instead. "Good morning."

"Good morning." The siblings greeted in unison.

"Are you excited, Alice?" Haruka asked.

"Kinda nervous, but yes. I'm glad we start at the same time." Alice replied, clenching her fist.

"Same here!" Haruka smiled. Suddenly, the bell rang, and the students began walking towards the building. "Oh! We should get going!" She exclaimed, running. Alice and Mafuyu followed behind her.

 **[Later]**

"Okay class, settle down. I know it's nearly the end of the school year, but we have a transfer student." The teacher announced, causing the class to begin whispering amongst themselves. "Please come in Ichinose."

The doors to the classroom opened with a loud creaking noise, and Haruka steppe into the classroom. It fell completely silent and all eyes were on her. She became nervous, and walked awkwardly to where the teacher was.

"Please introduce yourself, Ichinose." The teacher said, stepping back.

"Oh. Uhm… Hello. I'm Haruka Ichinose. I'm 16 years old. Please treat me kindly." Haruka blushed, bowing.

"She's a foreigner!"

"No way! I thought those people didn't exist!"

"She's so cute!"

"Is she a Role Holder?"

"There's no way!"

"I wonder how she got into this school?"

"Probably connections with a role holder or something."

'Uwaah… They're judging me right off the bat.' Haruka thought, sweating.

"Anyways, your seat is by the window near Charles." The teacher said, pointing to a blonde faceless in the back.

"O-okay." Haruka nodded, and walked over to her seat. Once she sat down, the teacher started class, however, Haruka realized she had forgotten her textbook at home. Not sure what to do, Haruka had a panicked expression on her face.

"Honestly…" She heard a sigh, and suddenly, the desk next to her was pushed right up against hers. "We can share." The boy said, setting the book in the middle.

"Oh! Thank you!" Haruka smiled. _'But isn't that desk really heavy!?'_

* * *

"Okay class, today we have a new student. Ichinose, come in." The teacher called. One door to the class opened and Mafuyu walked in, and the class became lively.

Mafuyu stood next to the teacher with a cool, uninterested expression plastered all over his face.

"My name is Yu Ichinose." He muttered, obviously wanting to end the day.

"Oh my gosh! He's so cute!"

"Is he a Role Holder?"

"I think he's a foreigner!"

"He looks so cool!"

"We should get him to join the photography club!"

"Okay, okay, settle down. Now, Ichinose, your seat will be over there in the back by the window." The teacher said, pointing to the empty seat near the window.

Without another word, Mafuyu walked to his desk and immediately put his head down.

* * *

"Okay class! It's transfer student time!" The teacher exclaimed excitedly. The class fell silent. "Aw, come on guys! Be a little more excited! Ah, whatever. Ms. Liddell, come in!"

Alice nervously opened the doors to the classroom and entered as elegantly as she could. She walked over to were the teacher was standing.

"Hello, my name is Alice Liddell." She greeted, though there was no response. 'Eh? Am I doing something wrong?' she thought to herself.

"Don't worry Alice, these kids are always like that. Your seat is right here in front my my desk." The teacher said, pointing to the desk.

Alice seated herself and sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Lunch time arrived, and as soon as the bell rang, classmates circled around Haruka.

"So Haruka, what's your world like?"

"Where are you living?"

"Have you met Queen Vivaldi?"

"Want to hang out?"

"U-Uhm actually, I'm meeting with my brother and friend. I have to go. Bye!" Haruka cried, running away. She found herself outside of the main building, and sighed in relief. "That was close."

"Onee-san, why do you look so tired?" Mafuyu asked, walking up to her.

"Ah, Yu-chan. How were your classes?" Haruka asked.

"Okay I guess. Too noisy." He shrugged. "What about you onee-san?"

"Well.. It was nerve wrecking. I forgot my textbooks at home though. No wonder my briefcase was so light." Haruka laughed nervously.

"Seriously?" Mafuyu sighed. "Where's Alice?"

"Oh, I haven't seen her." Haruka replied, looking around.

"My class is horrible." Alice sulked, trudging over to the siblings. She leaned her head on Haruka's shoulder and slumped.

"E-eh?! What happened?" Haruka asked worriedly. Alice's eye twitched and she grabbed Haruka by the shoulders and raged.

"THOSE GUYS HAD ABSOLUTELY NO REACTION WHATSOEVER! I MEAN, SURE, I SHOULDN'T BE EXPECTING SPECIAL TREATMENT, BUT THAT'S JUST COLD!" Alice shouted angrily, shaking Haruka back and forth.

"Waahhhh! Alice! I'm getting dizzy!" Haruka cried. Alice let go of Haruka, who collapsed onto her knees.

"Onee-san!" Mafuyu bent down to pull her up.

"Sorry." Alice sighed. "Well, I'm sure your classes were the same, right?" Alice smiled.

Haruka and Mafuyu looked at each other nervously. "Yeah…" They replied, uneasy.

"Haha. Right? Ah, let's go get lunch." Alice chirped, pulling the siblings along with her to the cafeteria.

* * *

After lunch, the trio returned to their classes. It was currently a free self-study period, but of course, nobody was really going to study.

Haruka sat in her seat and stared out the window. 'White, Black, and Natsume are working right now. Maki and Saki are at home with the maids.' She thought to herself.

"Why do ya look so glum?" A voice called. Haruka looked up to see a faceless with ear length messy hair that was about the same shade of pink as Haruka's hair if not darker.

"Oh, I'm really not." Haruka denied with a wry smile.

"Your face says otherwise. I'm Elliot!" He said, holding out his hand for a handshake.

"Hello Elliot, I'm Haruka!" Haruka smiled sweetly, taking his hand.

Elliot turned a bright shade of red. "Whoa. You're so cute Haruka!" He exclaimed, causing the girl to go fifty shades of red as well.

"O-oh! Uhm, well.. Thanks!" She laughed.

"You're making the poor girl feel awkward, Elliot." Another voice said. The two turned their attention to a tall boy with shoulder length dark brown hair.

"Russell! What's up?" Elliot exclaimed, happily high-fiving the other boy.

"Yo. I came to visit your class. So, new student, _and_ she's a foreigner? You're lucky." The boy named Russell teased.

"Hello, I'm Haruka." Haruka greeted.

"Hmm. Well, Elliot wasn't joking when he said you were cute." Russell winked playfully, causing Haruka's cheeks to burn once more.

"Would you two give it a rest?" A familiar voice grumbled. The trio looked at the owner of the voice.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Were we too loud, Charles?" Haruka asked worriedly.

"Not really." He shrugged, as he continued to read his book.

"Don't mind him. He's just angry we're talking to his new cute desk partner." Russell teased.

"As if that would be the case!" Charles blushed, frowning.

Haruka, Elliot, and Russell broke into laughter.

"So, have you decided to join any clubs?" Elliot asked eagerly.

"No, I hadn't real thought about it yet." Haruka replied.

"That's perfect! You should join the light music club!" Elliot suggested.

"Light music club?" Haruka cocked her head to the side. "But I haven't played an instrument since I was five."

"That's fine. You can sing, right?" Elliot asked.

"Well, it's not that I can't… But… It's that I'm not /good/." She hesitantly replied, blushing as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm sure it not that bad! At least think about it, okay? The club's on the verge of dying since our senior are graduating!" Elliot pleaded.

"Oh? Who's in the club?" Haruka asked.

"Me, Russ, and three other seniors!" Elliot answered.

"Oh my. That /does/ seem like a problem." Haruka said.

"Yeah, so think about it, okay?" Elliot smiled.

"Well… I suppose." Haruka replied with a smile.

"Really?! Yay!" Elliot exclaimed happily, hugging Haruka. "Thanks Haru-chan! Well, I'm gonna go buy a strawberry milk! Want to come?"

"Ah, no, I'm fine. Thank you." Haruka replied.

"Okay. Let's go Russell!" Elliot waved, and dragged his friend out of the classroom. Haruka waved and smiled as they left.

"You don't have to associate with those idiots." Charles muttered, flipping the page of his book.

"Eh? Did you say something Charles?" Haruka asked.

"Not really." He replied.

* * *

"We're home!" Haruka called, as she and Mafuyu entered the mansion.

"Welcome home, Ms. Haruka, Mr. Yu." The servants greeted.

"Hello. Is anyone home yet?" Haruka asked.

"Yes. Master Joker has come home early again today." One faceless maid replied.

"Which one?" Haruka giggled.

"Ah, Master Black. I apologize or the misunderstanding." The faceless apologized.

"It's fine. It seems he's been getting off pretty early nowadays." Haruka said, as she stretched.

"That's excuse Master White told him to start coming home early so he can eat dinner with you all." The maid smiled.

"Really? Im surprised someone as grumpy as him agreed." Haruka joked.

"That grumpy someone can hear you, you know?" Black frowned, walking down the staircase. His was dressed in completely black attire consisting of a dress shirt, tight pants, and lace up boots, and his hair was disheveled.

"Oh! Sorry." Haruka apologized.

"Whatever. Hurry up and get changed. Seeing you two in those uniforms makes me sweat just by looking at you." He scoffed, walking to the sitting area.

"You're one to talk." The siblings muttered under their breath as they walked towards the stairs.

* * *

 **Wooo! Another chapter finished! I was really hungry when writing this, and I was like, french fries sound good right now. And guess what? My uncle showed up at my door with McDonalds! OuO**

 **Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you've noticed, the chapters keep getting longer! Oh, but don't expect that to keep happening. If I were to reach chapter 20, I don't want it to be 40,000 characters long for that one chapter. Haha, anyways, please leave a review if you'd like!**

* * *

 **VI. Friends**

* * *

 **[Please leave a review if you'd like, however any flames or straight up rude reviews will be removed. I want this to be a fun and happy experience for everyone, so please don't make anyone feel bad!]**


	6. Rival

**Four Seasons**

* * *

 **Summary:** Ever since their parents abandoned her and her siblings, Haruka has been doing part time work and various odd jobs. One day, she and her four other siblings- Natsume, Maki, Saki, and Mafuyu- are accidentally sent into Wonderland! What do they do?!

* * *

 **V. Rival**

* * *

The next morning, Haruka woke up at the usual time and went downstairs to make breakfast after preparing for school.

"Oh, Haruka, I'm not eating today. I'm going straight to work." Black yawned, opening the door to the kitchen.

"Oh, okay. Well, at least eat _something._ " Haruka said, quickly putting something together for him. "Here." She handed him the first breakfast sandwich she made.

"Oh. Thanks. Well, I'm leaving." Black smirked, flicking her forehead before leaving.

"Oww... Hmmm... Now that I think about it, Black's being nicer to me than usual." Haruka chirped happily, flipping the eggs.

"That's because he's gotten used to your presence." White said, as he entered the kitchen.

"Really? I don't think so. We've only been here for a week." Haruka laughed.

"Well, I won't tell you to believe me." White shrugs.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Haruka raised an eyebrow playfully.

"I wonder." White smiled innocently.

"Morning." Natsume entered, setting his briefcase on the table.

"Oh, morning Natsume." Haruka greeted, turning off the stove. "I finished the rest of the breakfast sandwiches."

"Okay. Ah, Yu-kun isn't feeling well, so he's not attending." Natsume said, sitting down, as Haruka set a plate in front of him.

She sighed and shook her head. "He's sick alright. Sick of school."

"Well it's not like we can force him." Natsume smiled wryly.

"Kids these days." White chuckled.

"Ah, I got invited to join the light music club." Haruka announced, sipping her orange juice.

"Eh? Really? That's great." White smiled, clapping.

"Seriously? But you haven't played an instrument since you were five." Natsume blinked.

"That's what I'm saying." Haruka laughed. "It's impossible for me to join, though I feel bad since they may end up being disbanded. The seniors in the club are graduating soon, and there are only two members left."

"Why not get Black to teach you how to play the piano?" White suggested, cutting into his sandwich.

"Huh? Black plays the piano?" Haruka asked with wide eyes.

"Mhmm. Is it really that surprising?" White chuckled. "We both do, but I'm just a beginner. The piano in the main room is his. He plays it sometimes when he thinks nobody's around."

"I see. Then maybe I'll ask him to give me lessons!" Haruka joked. "As if he would."

"You never know." White said.

* * *

Haruka walked to her classroom, which was practically empty, save for a few students.

"Ah! Morning Haru-chan!" Elliot called, waving to Haruka from his desk. He signaled for her to go over to him.

"Good morning Elliot. You're quite energetic, even in the mornings." Haruka giggled.

"Yup! Have you thought about joining the light music club yet?" Elliot asked eagerly.

"Well, I can't guarantee, but it's at the top of my list, so I suppose you could say that." Haruka replied, causing Elliot to smile jubilantly.

"Seriously?! Uwah! Haru-chan, you're the best!" Elliot exclaimed, tightly embracing Haruka.

"R-really? T-that's good.." Haruka was gasping for air as Elliot was squeezing the life out of her.

"Oi. She can't breathe." Charles scolded as he walked up to the pair and pulled Haruka into his chest.

"Oh! Sorry Haru-chan! I was just so happy you decided to join the light music club!" Elliot apologized worriedly.

"Seriously?" Charles asked with eyebrows furrowed questioningly.

"W-well, I said it wasn't guaranteed." Haruka replied meekly.

"Well, it's none of my business anyways." The blonde sighed, walking over to his desk.

"What was that all about?" Elliot asked, quite confused.

"I have no idea." Haruka blinked.

* * *

Lunch time came around and Haruka was getting ready to meet with Alice.

"Hey Haru-chan, wanna come eat lunch with Russell and me?" Elliot asked.

"Oh, I'd love to, but I'm meeting with my friend." She answered. "Sorry. Maybe next time?"

"Okay. See you next period!" He waved as he ran out the classroom.

Haruka exited the classroom and made her way over to Alice's.

"Uhm, excuse me, is Alice here?" Haruka asked, standing at the doorway.

"Alice Liddell? No, she left with a few female classmates earlier. It seems they went to lunch." A female faceless replied.

"Oh... I see." Haruka blinked. "Thank you." She bowed, and turned to leave. "What should I do? I don't know where Alice is, and Yu-chan is at home." She sighed, walking aimlessly.

"Ow." A familiar voice grumbled.

"Ah! Charles, I'm sorry!" Haruka apologized, realizing who it was.

"It's fine." He sighed, as Haruka helped him up. "Be more aware of your surroundings."

"I'm sorry. i'll be more careful." She bowed.

"Raise your head. You don't need to apologize so much." He smiled. Haruka's eyes widened and she stared at him. "W-what?"

"It's just that.. This is the first I've seen you smile." She replied, still staring at him.

"F-fool.." He blushed. "W-well, I'm leaving."

"Ah wait!" Haruka pulled on his sleeve.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well... Can I make a request?" She smiled wryly.

"So can you tell me again why we're eating together?" Charles asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Because! My friend Alice ditched me, and my brother is at home playing hooky! And I declined Elliot's offer to eat lunch with him, so I had no other option." Haruka answered, clenching her chopsticks in her hand.

"And why is it my problem?" Charles sighed.

"Well if you really don't want me here, I'll leave." Haruka pouted, standing up. She began walking away.

"That's not how I meant to put it..." Charles muttered, watching her leave.

* * *

Mafuyu lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"I wonder what onee-san is doing right now." He thought aloud. "I should've went to school."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Nii-nii, let's play!" Maki called brightly from the other side of the door.

"Saki, we shouldn't bother him. He's sick." Saki scolded.

"Eh? But he's just playing hooky!" Maki whined.

Mafuyu stared at the door, unamused, and pretended to sleep.

"Nii-nii! I know you're awake!" Maki banged on the door. "Nii-nii! NII-NII!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" The irritated boy stomped over to the door and swung the door open. You could practically see his veins popping out.

"I told you." Maki smirked mischievously to her sister, who shook her head and sighed.

* * *

Alice walked back to her classroom, holding her arm in pain. On the way there, she ran into Haruka.

"Alice! What happened to you?!" The pink haired girl cried.

"Ah, nothing. I just tripped." Alice smiled wryly. "I was walking with some girls from class and I tripped down the stairs."

"T-that's not really "nothing" then..." Haruka examined Alice's arm. "For the tie being, let's go to the nurse's." She said, dragging her away.

 **[After School]**

As Haruka packed her things into her briefcase, Elliot walked over o her desk.

"Hey Haru-chan!" He greeted, crouching down next to her.

"Hello Elliot." She smiled.

"Where do you live? Wanna walk home together?" He asked eagerly.

"Well.." She put a finger on her chin. 'I wonder if it would be okay to tell him...' She thought. "Well, I actually get picked up."

"Oh that's right! You're staying with a Role Holder! Oh well. Then let's at least walk to the gate together!" He insisted, standing up.

"That's fine." She accepted his offer and the two left the classroom.

"Walking home?" Russell asked, as he walked up to the pair.

"Nope. Just waking Haru-chan to the gate." Elliot replied, with his arms behind his head.

"I see. I'll walk with you then." Russell said. "Ah, that reminds me! Elliot said you were thinking of joining the light music club."

"Ah yeah. I'm not actually sure, but if I do, I'll let you guys known immediately." Haruka stated with a smile.

"Stop right there Haruka Ichinose." A voice called out. The trio stopped in their tracks and looked ahead to see a female student with long black hair. She stood in front of them, pointing a finger at Haruka accusingly.

"Y-yes?" Haruka asked, surprised.

"I know you're dating Mafuyu-sama! I won't allow it! From today onwards, I am your rival!" She announced proudly, and ran away, leaving Haruka flustered and confused.

"W-what was that about?" Russell asked.

"Dunno, but it looks like Haru-chan is having a difficult time registering it." Elliot replied, as the two looked at Haruka.

"I don't understand. Mafuyu is my brother..." She muttered.

"Oh yeah, Haru-chan, you got a phone?" Elliot asked.

"Ah, no. I do, but it's from my world and doesn't work here." Haruka answered.

"Oh, well, when you do, you have to make sure I'm the first on your contacts list!" He smiled jubilantly.

"Haha. We'll see." She laughed, as they continued walking.

* * *

Haruka arrived back at the mansion, quite exhausted from the day's events.

"Even though it's only my second day of school, so many things already happened." She sighed, closing the door behind her.

"Welcome home." White greeted, appearing in front of her.

"Ah!" She shrieked. "White! You scared me!"

"Aha. Sorry. I didn't mean to. Actually, I have something for you to do." White smiled.

* * *

"Thank you for your purchase." The faceless bowed and handed Haruka the bag.

Haruka walked out of the store and sighed.

"I never thought I'd be buying a phone..." Haruka thought aloud. "I was pretty surprised that White wanted me to buy one."

She looked around the shopping district and smiled. Faceless children were running around and playing with each other while shopping with their parents. It was a sight that made her happy.

"You can find this scene anywhere in the world. In any dimension or universe." She giggled to herself, turning on her heel to leave the shopping district. "Ooph!"

"Ow." A voice grumbled. "You sure do have a habit of running into people, don't you?"

Upon hearing the voice, Haruka quickly looked up to see whose arms she was in. "Charles?! W-what are you doing here?" She cried, flustered as she pried herself off him.

"Shopping. What else would I be doing?" He answered, giving a sardonic tone.

"W-well, true, but... Wait, don't you have lackeys or someone to shop for you?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Why would I? I'm capable of shopping for myself." He replied. "Is it because I'm wealthy?"

"N-no, that's not what I meant! Well, I guess it kinda is, but I didn't mean it in a wrong way, honest!" Haruka babbled.

"I get it, I get it, relax. I was just teasing you." Charles chuckled.

"I see... Hey!" Haruka frowned, blushing.

"That aside, what are you shopping for?" Charles asked, turning his attention to the bag in her hand.

"Oh. I bought a phone since the one I have from my world doesn't work here." She replied, holding it up. "I've never used a smartphone before though, so I'll have a bit of trouble."

"Seriously?" The blonde sighed. "Let's sit down. I'll teach you how to use it." He offered.

"Oh! Okay!" She nodded eagerly, as he lead her to a cafe.

"Okay, let me see it." He said, holding his hand out. Haruka took the phone out of the box and handed it to him. "They should have already set it up at the store, so we don't have to worry about activating it. Do you know what beaming is?"

"Beam... ing?" Haruka repeated, confused.

"I see. Okay, so I'll show you." He took his phone out of his pocket and touched the smartphones together, and a light flashed from both phones.

"What was that?" Haruka asked.

"It's called beaming. It allows you to add contacts to your phone, send photos, and files just by touching the two phones together. It only works with smartphones from the same company though." Charles explained, putting his phone back into his pocket.

"I see! Technology is amazing!' Haruka stared at her smartphone with wide eyes.

"I guess." Charles shrugged. "Anyways, let's continue."

* * *

"I can't believe the time changed to night so suddenly! I hope Natsume won't get mad at me..." Haruka thought aloud, biting on her thumb nail.

"Don't worry. It's my fault for keeping you back. I'll escort you home." Charles said, as a limousine pulled up to the entrance of the shopping district. "Let's go."

"Oh, are you sure?" Haruka asked.

"Certain. If I left you here at such a time, you'd most likely be endangered." Charles assured, as the two got in.

The ride was quiet and the atmosphere was awkward.

"So... Uh, Charles. What's your family like? Do you have any siblings?" Haruka asked, trying to break the silence.

"Hm? They're okay. I have a younger sister." He replied.

"Oh! I do too! Two actually. They're twins! I also have an older brother and a younger one. They make the house so lively! Haha. Charles' house must be lively as well, huh?" Haruka smiled, remembering the good memories from her world.

"Not really. I live alone in a penthouse close to the school." He shrugged.

"Alone?!" Haruka cried. "It must be lonely..."

"Not really. I have a dog." He said, stretching. "What about you? Where are you staying right now?

"Ah... Well... I'm living with the Jokers." Haruka replied.

"The Jokers? I thought there was only one." Charles turned his attention to Haruka.

"There are two. One works at the circus while the other works..." Haruka trailed off, wondering if she should tell him. "The other works somewhere. I'm not sure where though."

"I see. Well, they seem to be taking care of you." He yawned.

"Are you tired?" Haruka asked, leaning in closer.

"W-what are you leaning in for?!" He frantically pulls away from her and blushes.

"Oh sorry. I just thought Charles' tired face is kinda cute." She teased, smiling.

"..." He turned his head to avoid her gaze.

"We're here sir." The driver called, as the limousine stopped in front of the mansion.

"Ah. Thank you for escorting me home Charles." Haruka said, as she began to exit the car.

"Haruka, wait!" Charles called unexpectedly.

"What is it?" Haruka asked.

"Uh... About what I said at lunch. I didn't mean it. I just... I tend to sound like that a lot, but I honestly didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He apologized, scratching his cheek.

Haruka paused for a moment, then smiled sweetly. "It's fine." She assured.

"Ah, and... If you ever want to talk or if you're in trouble, you can always call me." He blushed, trying to hide his face.

"Okay! Bye Charles!" Haruka nodded. With that, the driver closed the door and Haruka walked into through the gates to the mansion.

* * *

"I'm back!" Haruka called.

"Oh? You were out pretty late." Natsume said. He was sitting in the sitting area with Black, White, and Mafuyu.

"Your brother was very worried you know. "Onee-san this", "Onee-san that". He just wouldn't stop." Black teased, smirking.

"S-shut up! Of course I'd be worried." Mafuyu shouted, flustered.

"So? How was getting your phone?" White asked.

"Fun! And I already have my first contact!" She squealed happily.

"Eh? Who?" White asked, surprised.

"My classmate Charles~!" She chirped, skipping up to her bedroom.

"... WAIT WHAT?! ONEE-SAN! WAIT!" Mafuyu cried, running after her.

"Ahh, so it was a boy." White and Natsume said, nodding in unison.

"You two seriously creep the hell out of me when you do that." Black said.

* * *

 **Uuuuhhh. This chapter made me laugh because of the lat part. If you hadn't noticed by now, I made this a sort of... More developed Wonderland, where things like smartphones, gaming devices, etc. exist. Also, if you've read the story before yesterday, you'll see I replaced the "Romance" genre with "Humor". You'll find out why later :)**

* * *

 **Next: VI. Friends**

* * *

 **[Please leave a review if you'd like, however any flames or straight up rude reviews will be removed. I want this to be a fun and happy experience for everyone, so please don't make anyone feel bad!**


	7. Friends

**Four Seasons**

* * *

 **Summary:** Ever since their parents abandoned her and her siblings, Haruka has been doing part time work and various odd jobs. One day, she and her four other siblings- Natsume, Maki, Saki, and Mafuyu- are accidentally sent into Wonderland! What do they do?!

* * *

 **VI. Friends**

* * *

"Gotta pee." Haruka yawned, walking through the hallway. Suddenly, she heard piano music coming from the main room. "Could it be?" She began to tiptoe down the staircase and her eyes widened at the scene.

Black was playing the piano. It was a beautiful yet sad melody, and he played it so passionately. The melody gave Haruka an image of a man who loves a woman, but cannot convey his feelings because he does not return his love. Black finished the song, and sighed deeply.

"That was nice." She said, causing Black to shriek.

"What the hell?!" Black panted, frantically standing up.

"You're really good at the piano!" Haruka exclaimed, walking over to him.

Black stayed silent, and averted her gaze.

"How did you learn to play like that? Ah! Could you teach me? That was really amazing!" She beamed.

"Look, isn't it past your bedtime?" Black sighed, quite irritated.

"I don't have one." Haruka replied with a smile.

"... I'm going to bed." Black grumbled, walking past her.

"Wait! You haven't answered me!" Haruka whined, following behind.

"I'm not going to teach you." Black said.

"But why not?" Haruka frowned.

"Because I said so." And he slammed the door in her face.

"Hmph! Fine!" Haruka pouted, puffing her cheeks as she stomped over to her room. "Oh wait. Gotta pee."

* * *

Haruka walked into her classroom and was greeted by Elliot again.

"Haru-chaaaaaaaaan~!" He exclaimed throwing his arms around her.

"Hello Elliot." She giggled. "Hyper as usual ."

"Yup!" Elliot laughed.

"Ah! That reminds me! I got a phone yesterday." Haruka said, taking her phone out of her pocket. "Will you add me?"

"Seriously?! That's awesome! Okay! Let's beam then!" He took out his phone and beamed his number to her phone and vice versa. "You can text me whenever you want! I'll reply right away!"

"Okay!" Haruka smiled.

"Oh! And let's eat lunch together today! You can invite your brother and friend! I wanna meet them!" Elliot exclaimed, holding her hands in his own.

"Oh, I'll ask them. During break." Haruka promised.

"Why not do it now? We have self-study for first period today." He said, pointing to the chalkboard that had "Self-study Period" written on it.

"Oh! Well, I don't want to bother them so I'll just text my brother and ask." Haruka began to text.

"Okay! Wait! I told you _I_ wanted to be the first on your contacts list!" Elliot pouted.

"Sorry Elliot, but he's my brother, so it can't be helped." Haruka smiled wryly. "Sorry."

"Hmm? It looks like someone is in the contacts list before your brother though." A voice said from behind Haruka.

"Ah! R-Russell!" Haruka stepped away, hiding her phone.

"What?! Who is it?" Elliot whined. "Haru-chaaaan!"

"It's... Charles.." She answered, blushing.

"Charles?!" Elliot cried, looking over to the blonde, who was quietly reading a book at his desk. "Why him?!"

"Could it be that you two are dating?" Russell suggested.

"W-what? N-" She tried to protest, only to be cut off.

"And what of it?" Charles asked, looking up from his book. He stood up from his seat and walked over, hugging Haruka from behind.

"WHAT?! You're really dating?!" Elliot cried.

"Who would've thought..." Russell blinked.

"W-wait! You're wrong! C-Charles!" Haruka looked up at him with teary eyes.

"No! You can't have Haru-chan! She's ours!" Elliot pouted, trying to pull Haruka from Charles, who pulled back. It was like a tug of war, but with Haruka instead.

"W-wait! Guys!" Haruka cried, and the three accidentally toppled over.

"Oi..." Russell sighed, trying to pry Elliot off.

"Onee-san, we got your text. I don't know who-" Mafuyu walked into the classroom with Alice and stopped in his tracks. His face darkened in anger.

"Oh my." Alice giggled.

"W-wait! This isn't what it looks like!" Haruka cried.

* * *

"So can someone remind me why I'm eating lunch with you bunch?" Charles asked, arms crossed.

After the incident in the morning, Alice suggested the group eat lunch together so Haruka could properly explain what was going on. They were eating lunch in the cafeteria.

"I still can't believe you two are dating." Russell said, causing Mafuyu to choke on his lunch.

"Onee-san! Seriously?!" Mafuyu growled.

"No! I already told you we're not!" Haruka cried, flustered.

"I wouldn't see the problem with it. I think they suit each other." Alice smiled, causing Haruka and Charles to blush.

"Not interested." Charles muttered, turning his head.

"Coming from the person who was clinging to her." Mafuyu spat.

"Oh? Really? I don't want to hear that coming from a guy with a sister complex." Charles retorted. Mafuyu began to fume.

"It's fine! That means I can have Haru-chan!" Elliot chirped, wrapping his arms around Haruka's waist.

"Oi!" Mafuyu groaned, trying to pry the pink haired boy off of his sister.

"That aside, graduation for the seniors is coming up soon, huh?" Alice changed the subject, completely ignoring Elliot and Mafuyu.

"Yeah. Hopefully we won't have to disband the light music club." Russell said, eating a french fry.

"Ah! That reminds me! I'm going to join the light music club!" Haruka announced, causing the entire group to become silent. "W-what?"

"No way! Seriously?! Haru-chan, thank you!" Elliot exclaimed, crying tears of joy as he once again, embraced the tiny girl.

"Onee-san, you can't be serious. You haven't played an instrument since you were five." Mafuyu frowned.

"It's fine! Haru-chan can just sing!" Elliot said.

"Sing? My sister?" Mafuyu scoffed.

"H-hey! What's wrong with my singing?!" Haruka pouted.

"Oh, nothing." Mafuyu replied, quietly eating his lunch.

"That aside, I'll be joining. I'd feel bad if the club was disbanded. Also, I'm trying to convince Black to teach me piano." Haruka exclaimed, determination in her eyes.

"Black can play the piano?" Alice asked.

"Mhhmm! I heard it myself last night! I was on my way to the bathroom, and I heard him playing! I asked him to teach me, but he ignored me." Haruka sighed. "Well, not like I'm gonna give up."

"That's great! We only need to find one more member and we'll be safe!" Russell beamed, looking at Alice and Mafuyu. "Either of you two interested?"

"No." Mafuyu immediately shot his offer down.

"Sorry, but I was thinking of joining the literature club." Alice declined. "I'm not a really a fan of bands anyways."

"I see. That's too bad. Then what about you, Charles?" Russell asked, turning to Charles. "Charles?" He was not there.

"When did he..." Alice blinked.

"A little while ago." Haruka answered with an innocent smile.

"You should've said something then!" Elliot whined. "It's urgent we find another member!"

"It can't be helped." Haruka said, patting Elliot's head. "We'll keep trying."

* * *

An announcement was made that classes were cancelled for the rest of the day, so students could go home. Haruka walked back to the classroom to get her briefcase. When she opened the door, she saw Charles with his head down.

"Is he sleeping?"She thought aloud, walking over. 'Though I can't really tell since he doesn't have eyes. Either way, he's cute.'

She moved a lock of his hair behind his ears and smiled.

"W-wait! What am I doing?!" She blushed, stepping away from him.

"Ngghh... Haruka?" Charles stretched. "Oh. I fell asleep. Huh? Why hasn't class started?"

"A-An announcement was made. Classes have been canceled for the rest of the day, so we can go home." She replied, trying to hide her flustered face.

"Oh. I see. Then we should go home." He smiled.

"Y-yeah." She nodded.

* * *

The siblings arrived home, though they weren't greeted as usual. In fact, nobody was home.

"Where is everyone?" Haruka asked.

"Dunno." Mafuyu shrugged, walking straight to his bedroom.

Haruka sighed and went to change.

* * *

She changed into a navy colored romper with a white, short-sleeved blouse underneath. She put on black knee high socks, and wore brown ankle boots.

Haruka let her hair down as she walked down the staircase to the main room. Still, it was empty.

"I wonder where everyone is. Even the faceless servants aren't here." She thought aloud. "It's kinda... Lonely."

She laid down on one of the sofas and turned on her phone.

"Maybe I'll text Elliot." She smiled, beginning to type. She sent it, and got an immediate reply. "Music lessons. Can't text. Sorry." She sighed. "I'm bored. Oh! Then I'll text Charles!"

Sure enough, there was a reply.

* * *

 _ **From: Charles**_

 _ **Subject: RE: Chaaaarrrlllleeeessss**_

 _ **What is it?**_

* * *

 _ **From: Haruka**_

 _ **Subject: RE: Chaaaarrrlllleeeessss**_

 _ **I'm bored. Nobody is home except for Yu.**_

* * *

 _ **From: Charles:**_

 _ **Subject: RE: Chaaaarrrlllleeeessss**_

 _ **The entire household?**_

* * *

 _ **From: Haruka**_

 _ **Subject: RE: Chaaaarrrlllleeeessss**_

 _ **Yeah. Even the servants. I'm lonely. What are you doing?**_

* * *

 _ **From: Charles**_

 _ **Subject: RE: Chaaaarrrlllleeeessss**_

 _ **I see. I'm not doing anything special. Just homework.**_

* * *

 _ **From: Haruka**_

 _ **Subject: RE: Chaaaarrrlllleeeessss**_

 _ **Oh. Am I bothering you Sorry.**_

* * *

 _ **From: Charles**_

 _ **Subject: RE: Chaaaarrrlllleeeessss**_

 _ **Not really. I can multitask. If you're bored, then would you like to come over?**_

* * *

"Eh?!" Haruka sat up straight, her face bright red. "D-did he just ask me to come over?! How should I reply?"

* * *

 _ **From: Haruka**_

 _ **Subject: RE: Chaaaarrrlllleeeessss**_

 _ **I want to go!**_

* * *

 _ **From: Charles**_

 _ **Subject: RE: Chaaaarrrlllleeeessss**_

 _ **Okay then. You can come over any time. I'll send you the address.**_

* * *

"Yaaaayyy!" Haruka exclaimed, running upstairs to grab her bag.

* * *

"Pardon the intrusion." Haruka bowed, as Charles closed the door behind them. "Whoa! So this is a penthouse?! It's so cool!" She squealed, eyes sparkling.

"It's not really anything special." Charles shrugged.

"You're always saying that, Charles." Haruka giggled.

"Do I?" He asked, smiling. "Anyways, I've finished my homework. What do you want to do?"

"Oh... I don't know." Haruka replied. "Actually, this is the first time I've been to a guy's house alone."

"O-oh." He blushed. "Well.. Let's go watch some TV or something then." Charles suggested, leading her to the living room. "Sit down wherever you'd like.

"Okay." Haruka sat down on the cough and Charles sat next to her. "This place is really huge."

"It is. It cost 12 million quins." Charles said.

"T-twelve million?!" Haruka cried. "That's a lot... Ah, but you _are_ from a wealthy family, so I guess I shouldn't be that surprised."

"Yeah. It's kinda hot today, isn't it? Want some ice cream?" He asked, turning on the AC with a remote.

"Oh. Sure." Haruka smiled, nodding. With that, Charles stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Are you okay with mint?" Charles called, opening the freezer.

"That's fine!" Haruka replied. In no time, Charles walked back and handed her a bowl of mint ice cream. "Thank you."

"No problem. What do you want to watch?" Charles picked up the remote for the TV and flipped through channels.

"Hmmm... I don't have anything particular I want to watch." Haruka said, eating some of the ice cream.

"Then let's watch a movie. How about a scary movie?" Charles suggested.

"Oh. I'm not really good with scary or gory movies." Haruka laughed nervously. "But if it's something you want to watch, it's fine."

"Well I don't want you to freak out, so let's-" He started, but was cut off by barking.

"Woof! Woof!" A cute teacup pomeranian began to rub up against Haruka's legs.

"Uwaah! So cute!" Haruka squealed.

"Ah. Lulu." Charles picked the puppy up and set her on his lap. "It seems she likes you."

"Really? I'm happy! Thank you Lulu!" Haruka smiled. "Can I pet her?"

"Sure. Go for it." He replied, as the dog trotted over to Haruka.

Charles unconsciously stared at Haruka as she played with the puppy. 'What am I doing?' He thought to himself, realizing that he was staring. 'Damn it...'

"I can see how you aren't lonely with such a cute puppy. I'm so jealous! I've wanted a dog ever since I was little, but Natsume said they were too expensive." Haruka sighed, recalling the memory.

"Oh yeah. What was your world like?" Charles asked. "You're a foreigner, so you came from somewhere else, right? Tell me about yourself."

"Oh yes. My world... How do I explain it... Earth? Uhm.. I came from a country called Japan. I lived in the city of Tokyo with my four siblings. The oldest is Natsume. He's 25 and works at an office. Next is my younger brother, Mafuyu. He's only two years younger than me, so he goes to the middle school division. Then there's my two younger twin sisters, Maki and Saki. They're both 5." Haruka said, putting her index finger on her cheek.

"What about your parents?" Charles cocked his head to the side.

"Oh... Well, five years ago, our mother ran away with Maki and Saki's father as soon as they were born. All of us are from different men our mother toyed with. We are only half blood related." Haruka explained.

"Oh. Haruka, I'm sorry." Charles apologized.

"It's fine, really. We still love each other very much. I've helped Natsume take care of Mafuyu and the twins. You see, every Christmas we would go to our grandma's house and celebrate! And on the weekends when I don't work, my friend Kokoa would always drag me to match making parties, though nobody ever liked me because I'm not mature looking. Ah, and my uncle would always come by to visit and he'd pat me on the head and tell me I'm a good girl for taking care of everyone. And... And..." Tears began to fall out of Haruka's eyes. "Eh?"

"O-oi. Haruka?!" Charles panicked.

"S-sorry, I just... I..." Haruka's lips quivered as her violet orbs were filled with tears. "I..."

"Don't cry... Idiot." Charles muttered, as he pulled Haruka into his chest. She hugged him tightly as he felt her warm tears seep through his thin shirt.

* * *

"Sorry for making you worry." Haruka apologized, bowing.

"It's fine. It's my fault for bringing that up." Charles assured.

"Thanks again for dropping me off." Haruka said, as the pair exited the limousine.

"No problem." He nodded. "Haruka."

"Hm?" She looked up at him.

"You're a really good girl." He smiled, patting her head lightly. "See you." He yawned, as he got into the car.

"B-bye..." Haruka blushed, waving as she watched the limousine drive off. "What... Was that?" She asked aloud, touching the spot where he had pet her.

* * *

 **Sorry That was such a long chapter. I really wanted to develop the relationship between Charles and Haru. Have you figured out why I replaced the genres? No? Would you like to know? Okay, but this is a spoiler-**

 **[SPOILER]**

 **People think Haru and the Jokers end up together but nahhhhhh LOL. I'm sure it's quite evident in this chapter who she _may_ end up with. Or not. You'll just have to wait and see~**

 **[SPOILER END]**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! By the way, is anyone's room turning into an oven? Mine is. Help me. *cries***

* * *

 **Next: VII. Tea**

* * *

 **[Please leave a review if you'd like, however any flames or straight up rude reviews will be removed. I want this to be a fun and happy experience for everyone, so please don't make anyone feel bad!]**


End file.
